[unreadable] Dr. Janice Zgbor is a pharmacist and an epidemiologist currently serving as an Assistant Professor in the University of Pittsburgh Deparment of Epidemiology. The candidate's career goal is to conduct research that improves health care delivery and outcomes for people with diabetes. It was during her work as a practicing pharmacist, that she became interested in the role of health care delivery systems, access to care, gaps in care, and barriers to care and how these factors influenced outcomes, particularly for people with diabetes. Training and experience lead to the areas of focus for her MPH, PhD degrees, as well as current research. The proposed training plan will include didactic training in statistical modeling, simulation modeling, and decision analyses. Under the mentoring of Dr. Mark Roberts and a Mentoring Advisory Committee, the proposed project will develop, validate, and use CHD risk prediction models for people with T1D. People with T1D suffer disproportionatlely from CHD due to longer exposure to risk factors, and CHD risk prediction models currently available, apply to the general population or those with Type 2 diabetes. There is no model specifically developed for T1D, which is problematic given the unique impact of comorbid conditions (especially renal disease) on CHD risk. The proposed research will develop the CHD risk prediction models applicable to T1D using data from the Pittsburgh Epidemiology of Diabetes Complications study, a fourteen-year prospective cohort study of 658 T1D subjects diagnosed between 1950-1980. These models will be validated in an independent T1D population from the EURODIAB Study and will be further explored by simulating the relative efficacy of risk factor modification. Finally, pilot testing in an adult population of people with type 1 diabetes, who receive care from an endocrinology practice will be implemented in order to test the feasibility and effectiveness of this model. [unreadable] [unreadable]